Ninja Of Wind
by KittyKat1011
Summary: Brittney is a special girl who goes to Ninjago Boarding School for Girls, the only place that lets girls and there special abilities can actually be normal. When Brittney is chosen by the ninjas themselves to fight along side of them with her element, will she be able to save Ninjago or die trying? Find out in this aweosme story! :D
1. Authors Note

Hey Guys! This is a sneak peek at my new story! Ninja Of Wind! Enjoy what I have written so far!

* * *

My name is Brittney Delia Roberts. I'm 16 and I go to Ninjago Boarding School For Girls. My dumb parents dropped me off because my last boy trouble got me in some trouble! But I don't go into detail. My roommate Sarah talks about her boyfriend all day, if she isn't doing homework or eating, she's talking about him. Today on the announcements we heard that the famous ninja are coming to our school to find a chosen one or something. They've been visiting all the boarding schools in Ninjago! Of course Lindsay and her 'I'll do whatever you want 'cause you're popular' girls decided that they would be the chosen ones and get married to the ninja! Give me a break! Those girls can't even understand how to open a door, let alone fight a bunch of weirdos!


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Brittney Delia Roberts. I'm 16 and I go to Ninjago Boarding School For Girls. My dumb parents dropped me off because my last boy trouble got me in some trouble! But I don't go into detail. My roommate Sarah talks about her boyfriend all day, if she isn't doing homework or eating, she's talking about him. Anyway, today on the announcements we heard that the famous ninja are coming to our school to find a chosen one or something. They've been visiting all the boarding schools in Ninjago! Of course Nikki and her 'I'll do whatever you want 'cause you're popular' girls decided that they would be the chosen ones and get married to the ninja! Give me a break! Those girls can't even understand how to open a door, let alone fight a bunch of weirdos! Nikki walked up to me after class "Hey Brittany!" I glanced up from my homework to see her with her 'poesy' "Yeah Nikki?" "Me and the girls are going to practice our special powers. Wanna come?" Oh! I forgot to mention! At this school gifted girls are only allowed to go here. Of course I came here on a scholarship because my family couldn't afford it. I've been teased ever since, "No thanks,Nikki." I went back to my work "Bummer! Because, no one believes that your a special girl!" I looked up "Oh?" Nikki nodded as the other girls followed "They Think you're a special weirdo!" Nikki and her girls laughed and walked away. I do have a special power! They don't know what they are talking about.

I finished my work and went back to my room to get in my best school uniform. We kinda have to if there are visitors that are 'High up' in Ninjago, school rule. My roommate Sarah was practicing her power, boring people to death(not really she's super smart) Oh I forgot to tell you what she looks like! She has purplish hair and brown eyes. I got my clothes on and quickly left with Sarah by my side, now I might talk mean about her but we're actually best friends! We all lined up in the gym and stood waiting for the ninja. Of course when they walked in a bunch of girls started squealing, the ninja waved and our principal came up to welcome them. Teachers hushed the crowd as the ninja walked over. I was pushed to the end of the line by a bunch of jerk girls. Their sensei and a woman followed the ninja as they looked at the girls powers. Some had super speed, some had strength, one girl had the power of invisibility! Nikki and the others made a joke silently as the ninjas shook heads and moved on. When they came to Nikki, she told her friends something really odd, "Girls, do what I told you too." The girls gave each other a glance and started to beat Nikki up. When Nikki yelled "STOP!" they all moved away. She stood up perfectly fine. The sensei shook his head and moved on, Nikki was devastated. Finally, the ninjas got to me, Kai spoke "Okay your turn." I started to concentrate on the window but Nikki made that a little difficult "Her? You must be joking!" Jay looked confused "Huh?" Nikki stepped out of line and walked slowly towards me. "Her only power is being a stupid, untalented, poor freak! She doesn't even have a power! She just came because her poor family couldn't afford to bring her here! Brittney, no one believes anything you say, you just cry and stay quiet the whole time anyone is near you! YOU'RE A FREAK!" Everyone's mouths dropped. Even the girls in her poesy. I started felt wind against my shoulders as Nikki was hoisted into the air. My hand followed, I was controlling the wind. Nikki started screaming as I moved her up and down, I gently placed her next to the principal, I fell back onto the bleachers. I always get so tired when I do that! The woman walked up to me, she put the scroll in front of me then lowered it. "She is the one, the girl we have been waiting for." Zane and Cole helped me up. "Excuse me?" I said. The sensei spoke "You are the Ninja of Wind. The one we have been searching for before 'they' found you first."


	3. Chapter 2

The girls started staring at me, Sarah ran to me and gave me a hug she started to speak fast "Congrats girly! You get to live with the ninja! But that would mean I won't ever see you, right? Oh dear!" The golden ninja started to speak "We will be, uh, waiting on the dragon. So you can pack and,like, say goodbye to friends. "Well saying goodbye to friends is done, I'll just get packing." I walked back to my room, it was weird! I wasn't even excited! Should I send a letter to my parents? Should I leave stuff behind so I can say hi to Sarah later? Girls weren't supposed to leave the school unless you're sick or if there is a family emergency. I got to my room, unlocked the door, opened it to see the serpentine! I gasped and slammed my door. I started to run to the gym when I saw the ninja's talking to the principal "Where's your bags?" Cole asked "About that, um, there are snakes in my room." the ninjas flicked their hoods up and followed me to my room, I ran cause they looked like they had to hurry. I opened my door, a few of the serpentine were in my window trying to escape. The ninjas pushed them all out the window and locked it, "Thanks." I went on packing my things "Weird," I said, Zane looked at me "What is the matter?" I started searching through my drawers "My family photo and some jewelry is missing. They were pretty important!" Kai piped up "Want some help?" I shook my head, "Nah, just a dusty old locket." I finished packing and walked with the ninja to their dragon. I sat quietly in the back. No one talked until they reached the bounty, Kai and Jay helped me down. A girl in red walked out from a room "Hi guys! Who's she?" I smiled "I'm Brittney!" The other girl smiled "I'm Nya! I'm so glad there's another girl on board!" I gave her another smile "Hey Jay can I talk to you?" Jay nodded "Sure." Nya pulled Jay into a room. I was shown to my room and left to unpack. I was finishing up with everything when her computer beeped(email) I went to check it and yelled "AGAIN?" I slammed her laptop shut as the ninjas ran in "Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" I turned around "No, I'm fine, just mad ok?" Zane walked over to me "Why? I turned to my computer and showed them the video of me at school.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I walked to answer the door, It was prom night and I was super excited! Andrew stood there with his black tux and a corsage in hand. I was so excited that Andrew Jackson wanted to take me to the prom! He's only the hottest, sweetest, and coolest guy in the whole school! The video showed me and Andrew winning the prom king and queen crowns, I was so happy! They were supposed to pour flowers over me when I won. But the popular girls paid off the supply crew to dump the punch on me! I was covered in punch and my cream colored dress was ruined! Andrew and everyone laughed as I started to run out crying, a few popular girls grabbed me and pushed me to a wall. They threw off my crown and sash and put on me a crown of vines and a sash that was covered in grass. Everyone laughed again and I finally got out of their grasp and ran out. I never went back.

* * *

I shut my laptop holding in tears, I looked to the ninja as they too were trying to hold their own. I sighed and closed my laptop "Well um," Zane snapped out of it "Oh sorry, we will leave you alone." I gave a nod and the ninjas walked out. I let a few tears stream down my face before I went to the dining room. I was greeted and sat down listening to the conversation, "Everyone me and Jay have an announcement!" Nya proclaimed "I'm having a baby!" Everyone was in shock but congratulated the couple. Kai wasn't to happy and he started to speak with an angry tone "So you're getting married, right?" Nya and Jay paused to think "I guess so!" After the big news everyone talked about names and where it would sleep. Nya and Jay didn't like most of the names, so I volunteered a name myself, "How about, if its a boy it could be called Toshi. If it's a girl we can call her Suki." Jay and Nya nodded at each other with grins on their face "I think we like those!" Jay said. It was time for bed and me and Nya shared a room, not so long after we got comfortable with each other we became best friends! We talked for a few hours then went to sleep.

I woke up hearing noises on the deck. Seriously guys? Its 1:19, can you guys go to bed or something? I put on my robe and walked to the ninjas room quietly. I walked in to see the ninja were asleep! I woke up the ninja's and said "There is a noise outside!" Jay flipped over "Probably the wind." just as he finished, a huge bang on the deck. We all walked out to see the snakes with their weapons drawn. The ninjas called for assistance, I was pushed away like usual. I fell to the floor and quickly stood up in defencive stance, a few serpentine ran towards me but Zane blocked them. Sensei Wu and the others arrived, Nya grabbed me and pulled me into our room. "Nya, you have to hide!" Nya wasn't going to back down "No, I'm not leaving you here to-" I grabbed her shoulders "The baby, Nya, you have to take care of it!" Nya nodded and went under her bed. I tried my best trying to keep the door closed but it failed when the door broke in two and serpentine came running in. I was leaning against the wall and my head started bleeding. I fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up in a dark room with one window. My leg was chained to the floor and I was alone. I felt my head, it was bandaged poorly but at least I had one right? I looked at the window and saw wind blow by, I figured I could practice my powers while I was here. I started controlling the wind and made it blow into the room and onto my face, it smelled of daisies and spring time. Just as i was enjoying the air, my door opened and a snake walked in with a bowl of rice. He put it on the ground out of my reach, I crawled weakly to the bowl. I stretched my arm out and grabbed the bowl, I ate quickly because I had a 'time limit' the snake grabbed my bowl and walked out. I went back to my spot in the sunlight and curled in a ball. "They've taken all that I've had." I said with a tear It felt like weeks since I had food. And i wasn't wrong, the sun rose and fell with my hopes of being saved. I was being dehumanised everyday, treated like an animal everyday of my stay. My clothes were ripped, my face was dirty and I was hungry. When the door flew open and the ninjas ran in I curled in a ball. Cole broke my chain and Kai carried me bridal style to the bounty, he carried me into my room where Dr Jillian waited to check me. "Well you're healthy other than a head injury." I nodded "Will I be able to go to Nya and Jay's wedding?" Dr Jillian thought for a moment "If you get enough rest, then of course." I sighed relief, he fixed my bandage on my head and dismissed me. I walked out in the hallway to see Nya talking to Jay and Kai, once she saw me she ran to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head "I was just going to get food, I haven't eaten in days!" Kai turned his head away from me, Nya spoke "Well what would you like? I'll have Zane make you something!" I nodded, a knock came at the door, "Tell Zane whatever he feels like making I'll eat." I went to the door to see a woman and man in raggy looking clothes. The man and woman looked so happy and hungry "Olivia! Thank God we found you!" the woman hugged me "Um, excuse me, who are you?" The man took my hand "We are your birth parents, you were kidnapped when you were 3 years old! We've been looking for you for years!" My mouth dropped, I invited my "parents" to the kitchen where Zane and Nya stood cooking and the others sat in the dining room talking about dinner. Cole noticed my 'parents' and said "Hey Brittney, who are those guys?" I sighed and looked at my parents "They are my birth parents." Nya near dropped the plates on the floor she was so shocked! My 'dad' put his hand on my shoulder "The police gave up on us when they found this, bloody, but we never stopped." He held out a small teddy bear, stained with blood. It was brown with pink stitching. Once I took it from my fathers hand I was transported to a flashback, everyone looked around, as if they were seeing it.

FLASHBACK

I was sleeping, in my hand I had my teddy bear. I heard a beautiful voice coming from my window, I opened my eyes and walked to my window to see what it was. I saw a woman dressed in white and her hair was in a messy bun. Children were walking out of their houses to see her, I jumped from my window (not too tall for me) she started to sing in an angelic voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaa OOOoooooooooooooOOoooooooo"

She walked with us for ages singing that melody, she dropped us off at a big house and sang "OOOhhhh" She disappeared, in her place left a note.

What I found out later is that the place she dropped us off to was an orphanage. She promised she would return for us one day, and save us. I snapped out of my flashback

I was standing up, holding my blood stained teddy bear. "Mom, dad." My parents spoke "Yes dear?" I turned to look at them, "I missed you." The others invited my parents to stay with us and eat dinner. After we talked about the wedding Nya, Misako and I went dress shopping, Nya checked every dress in the store. "Maybe this isn't the right store!" Misako agreed Nya shook her head "This is the best wedding dress seller in Ninjago! I got lucky to get an appointment today! Lets just keep looking." I sighed and went back to the racks with Nya, she gasped. I turned to her and her eyes were aglow. I looked at the dress she was staring at to see a beautiful gown, it was a sweetheart neckline, it had a belt that hit just after the breast line and poofed out the rest of the way. I could tell Nya was in love "Wanna try it on?" Nya nodded. She flew to the dressing room as I went to sit down with Misako, Nya came out, she was smiling and she looked gorgeous. Me and Misako grinned. "This is the one!" Nya said, we all nodded and paid for the dress. Now it was my turn to find a dress, Nya made sure I would be the maid of honor. I ran into Jay and the other guys with their tuxes "Hey guys!" I said Jay smiled, "Hey Brittney, where are you going?" I looked over Jay's shoulder, "Away." I started to walk backwards "HEY BRIT!" Nikki yelled "How my favorite freak show doing?" I rolled my eyes "What are you doing here Nikki, you can't leave the school." Nikki sighed "I got suspended. But on the bright side, I get to go see your 'friends' wedding!" I tried to not open my mouth "Open invite!" she said. She looked at Cole. "Hiya!" She continued walking towards the dress shop. I looked at everyone, they just shrugged and walked into the store. Nya instantly went to a lavender dress, it had one strap with a flower and a jewel in the inside of it. "How's this?" I shrugged "It's your wedding, I'll wear whatever." Nikki walked by and kicked the dress out of Nya hand "Oops!" Nikki walked on laughing, everyone wanted to punch her right there and now, Nya bent down to pick up the dress. She is pregnant! SHE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT! I ran over to Nikki and screamed at her "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BITTER GIRL WHO WILL DIE ALONE! NO ONE WANTS TO DATE A CRAZY WANNABE!" Nikki started to laugh "You think this is a game?" I backed off "YOU THINK I'M A FOOL, BRITTNEY?" I shook my head and Nikki's frown slowly turned into an evil smile "Let it be known here and now, that on this day, you and all of your family has been cursed! YOU WILL DIE ON THE 3RD FULL MOON! IN A FIRE OF ANGER AND DEATH!" Nikki turned away and ran out of the store and out of sight. I rolled my eyes, "She's crazy, let's just look for a dress and be on our way."


	5. Chapter 4

After 1 hour and 30 minutes I found the perfect dress, it was yellow with no straps but a flower on the belt. We bought it and went home, my parent's were gone "Where are my parents Sensei?" I asked as Sensei Wu came out on deck, he had a package in hand "They went home, didn't want to stop you from your true destiny." I nodded Sensei Wu held out a package "It's your ninja suit." I took the package and opened it, there sat a yellow kimono suit with strange markings I went to my room to put it on with Nya. I walked out of the bathroom to show Nya, who sat on the bed, "Tada!" Nya clapped "It's be-" Nya stopped she was clutching her stomach "It's time!" I grabbed Nya and pulled her to the deck, the others were showing Sensei Wu the tuxes I yelled to them "The babies coming! We gotta go!" Jay and Kai gave each other a look of fear and ran to assist me with Nya. We flew the bounty over the hospital, we carefully carried Nya to the door. I ran in and screamed "We need a doctor!" At once doctors and nurses ran too Nya and pulled Nya to a gurney and away to the OR she went. We waited in the waiting room, Jay and Kai didn't talk, they sat tapping their feet impatiently. after 2 hours a doctor came out "Nya?" We all stood up Jay and Kai walked over to the doctor "Is Nya alright? Hows the baby?" Jay asked The doctor smiled "She's fine, so are the babies." We all breathed a sigh of relief I snapped up "Wait, babies?!" The doctor nodded slowly "Twins, boy and girl. She wants to see Jay, Kai and Brittney." I fixed my outfit and walked with Jay and Kai, we were shown Nya's room. In Nya's arms she held 2 beautiful babies, one was wrapped in a blue blanket and the other was wrapped in pink. We walked over to Nya, who was smiling at the beautiful creations. She looked up and whispered "Hey guys! Meet Toshi and Suki!" I smiled at Nya, she looked so exhausted but proud. Jay went to hold his little girl first. Kai went to hold the bouncing baby boy, I sat with Nya and talked to her. "Nya, I'm worried." Nya put her hand on my shoulder "Why?" I sighed, "What if this curse is real? I don't want your babies hurt!" Nya was about to reason with me when a gust of wind blew through the windows, the babies started to cry. Nya and Jay tried to calm the children, the nurses tried and so did doctors. I held the babies in my arms, I started to sing to the children.

"Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Little Children, The Time's Come To Play. Here In My Garden Of Shadows."

The children started to calm down, I looked too Nya, she urged me to continue,

"Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way, Through All The Pain And The Sorrows. Weep Not Poor Children, For Life Is This Way. Murdering Beauty And Passions"

The children looked peaceful as they started to drift to sleep, Nya started to take her boy back as I finished the song

"Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way, To Weary Of Life And Deceptions. Rest Now My Children. For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet"

The boy yawned and slept, the girl tried her best to keep her eyes open.

"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment. Come Little Children, The Time's Come To Play. Here In My Garden Of Shadows."

I gave the girl back to Nya, I took the gust of wind out the window and closed it gently. I turned to see everyone was staring at me, not like just Nya Jay and Kai, no I mean like Sensei Wu, Zane, Misako, Cole, Lloyd, and Garmadon were standing at the door. I felt my face turn bright red. Sensei Wu walked to the children, "Congrats Nya." Nya smiled, everyone else walked too Nya and Jay to congratulate them, Sensei pulled me to the hallway "Brittney, me and Misako were talking about you." I didn't respond, hoping he would continue "We believe you are the one who will destroy Nikki and her reign over Ninjago, of course you won't be able to fight the serpentine because of training. But, under my training, you will be ready to fight." I nodded, Sensei put something in my hand, I opened my hand to see a yang symbol. Ironic, yang means light, but seeing my past is full of darkness I guess that this day was my light. I put the necklace on and walked into the room, Nya was getting her coat on and Jay was holding the twins. Everyone was talking and it just sounded like noise, Sensei whispered to me "Keep that hidden, it will serve you one day." I obeyed Senseis wishes and put the yang part of the necklace under my shirt. I walked to Nya and helped her with her coat, she smiled and said "Do you want to hold Suki? She really likes you!" I smiled and nodded, Jay gave me Suki and I smiled at her. She looked like Nya with red hair, her eyes though weren't like Jays or Nya's, they were bright blue. We all walked back to the bounty and talked about the wedding, wait a minute. Why is Kai staring at me like that? Oh whatever, it might be that he wants to make sure his niece is safe. Right?


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone stared, I felt strange, like someone was calling me. I walked out to the deck. I looked to the water below me, my name was being shouted. I jumped off the ship. I heard the yells and screams from everyone else, at the last second I started a gust of wind to catch me. I rode my wind till I got to Jamici Village. I knocked on my birth parents door, my mother answered with a tray of food in her hands. "Oh! Olivia! You're here!" I smiled, I pointed to the tray "Am I interrupting?" my mother smiled "Of course not! Come in come in!" I walked into the house, more like a shack, the furniture was old looking and the stairs looked unstable. My mother showed me up to my room that I used to sleep in, in there was a girl looking around 13, she was sitting on the window sill. Her leg was wrapped in a cast, she turned to me and looked frightened "Mom, is this the angel you told me about? I don't want to go mom!" My mother walked to the girl and calmed her "This girl is your sister, Olivia. Remember that story I told you?" The girl nodded, I smiled at her "Hello." I was amazed at my sisters beauty, she had brown hair and blue eyes, freckles that dotted her face in just the right spots. I walked over, I felt the need to touch her, I ran my fingers through her hair. "What are you doing, Olivia?" I smiled "I just needed to know you, what's your name?" the girl took my hand and put in a line with hers, "Melanie, that means goddess of darkness!" I laughed, "I don't know why! You are gorgeous!" She blushed, my mom sat down the tray on the bed and left us alone. We started to laugh and dance, we heard my mother scream "You can't go up there!" I threw my sister behind me and withdrew a weapon, the ninja and Sensei Wu ran in "OLIVIA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? WE WERE WORRIED SICK! YOU'RE COMING HOME NOW!" my sister clinged to me and screamed "NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! DON'T TAKE HER! QUE DIOS ME AYUDE EN MI MOMENTO DE NECESIDAD! QUE DIOS ME AYUDE EN MI MOMENTO DE NECESIDAD!" I calmed her down "Don't worry Melanie, they are my friends!" My sister broke in tears i started to hum a lullaby, everyone watched with confused faces, my mother ran in. She was MAD! "You all should be ashamed! My daughter is afraid of screaming and 'The Angel of Orphans'." My sister was calmed down, I said "Don't worry sister, I won't let anything hurt you. Ever." My sister fell asleep in my arms, I put her in the bed. My mother smiled at me "Well, since she's asleep, do you want some tea or coffee?" we all nodded and sat with my mother, I told her about the curse that Nikki put on me, her eyes went wide as tears filled them. "Nikki's mother cursed my mother to die in a fire on the 3rd moon. I watched my mother die as fire leaped out of the fire pit." My mother walked to the small fireplace with a teapot on top. She wiped a tear away as she poured tea for my sensei, "It's been 2 moons. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose my Olive." My mind went to a flashback, everyone saw it too

My mother was making dinner, we didn't have a lot of food other than a few peas and a piece of bread. "Mommy, when can I get real food?" My mother looked wearily at me "I'm sorry baby, we don't have much food left." My dad walked in the room "Well! Is my little Olive on the chair? She should be..ON A PLATE!" My dad scooped me up and tickled me, I laughed and squirmed "DADDY! HAHA I CAN'T BREATH!" My dad let go of me and said "Olive, even though we don't have a lot of money, I got this for you!" My dad held out a necklace, one I've been dreaming about. It was a gold heart necklace with a pink gem in the inside. I put it on and finished my food and ran up the stairs. I stopped on the stairs to hear my mother talking to my dad, "You spent our remaining money on that?" my dad shrugged "The kid needs a gift now and then!" My mother interrupted "Honey! We need food!" my dad tried to reason "My daughter needs to feel loved!" "MY DAUGHTER NEEDS TO BE HEALTHY! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SELFISH YOU ARE! DID IT OCCUR TO YOU TO ASK ME?" My parents went at it, I screamed "STOP!" My dad and my mother turned to the stairs "Olive?"

I sat holding the tablecloth. My mother sighed "I'm sorry baby." My dad walked in, drunk. "Hey everybody! I'm home!" Zane sensed something was odd about my father and pushed us away, my mother greeted my father "Welcome home, Jacob! How was work? You're home early." My dad went to the fridge and took a beer "I got fired." My father took a drink from the bottle, my mother was angry "Again? We can't all afford beer ya know!" My father swung a punch at my mother and landed on her nose, everyone got up and started to attack my father. They pinned him to the ground, Kai spoke "You're going to jail for assault!" I noticed my sister on the staircase, she looked happy that my father was going away, but terrified at us. Soon enough the police came and took away my father, my mother was taken to the hospital for a broken nose. I comforted my sister as the ninjas celebrated, "Hey Olivia! Wanna dance or what?" Cole said, I sighed, Jay went to me and said "We're sorry about your dad, we didn't want him to hurt anyone." I looked at Jay, he looked fatherly and kind, he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled "It's gonna be okay." I smiled at him, my sister let us out of the house, she said she would be fine so I said ok. Tomorrow was the day that Nya and Jay were getting married, at that day after was the day I had to defeat Nikki. And after that, I would die.


	7. Chapter 6

I walked down the aisle with my daisies in hand, almost all of Ninjago was there. Kai carried Suki and Toshi down the aisle before Nya. Nya walked down in her beautiful gown, I looked to Jay as his eyes were aglow. Nya and Jay said their vows, the priest spoke "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The door flew open, there was Nya "STOP! STOP!" Everyone turned heads to see Nya in raggy clothes, Jay's heart skipped a beat. The Nya in the dresses eyes darted to Nya than me. Her eyes turned from beautiful brown to glowing black, she transformed into Nikki. "UGH! WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" I threw my daisies to the ground and took Nikki outside. I threw her to the ground, "YOU WILL SEE ME TOMORROW!" I walked back inside and locked the door. Nya had on the gown again and was holding hands with Jay, waiting for the wedding to continue. After that 'hiccup' the wedding went great! We partied at the reception and we all went home. Kai talked to me "You look amazing in that dress." I blushed, does Kai like me? "Oh, uh., yeah yeah thanks Kai!" When we got home I went to my room, I took off my dress and got into my ninja suit. I turned around to see Kai, he had his tux still on, but he had a flower in his hand. "Olivia, I need to talk to you." I smiled and invited him inside. He shut my door and sat on my bed, "Olivia, I've been thinking about you for awhile now. Whenever I try to get you out of my head, I just see your smile and your beautiful eyes. I just think that, well." I looked into Kais eyes "I think I love you, Olivia. I don't know if you like me back but the battle is tomorrow and the full moon so i figured that-" I kissed Kai, I realized that I loved him in return, and I couldn't die without him knowing. We broke away "I love you too, Kai." I got up and went to the deck to train. It was my last time on this deck training.

I woke up at 5:00 to see the sky was dark, not like the moon and stars or anything. But the sky looked pitch black, Sensei Wu walked into my room "It's time. Get ready." I nodded and got dressed(Clarity by Zedd is playing in the background) I ran to the front of the ship, everyone was waiting, I blew by and flew to the Ninjago Boarding School For Girls. Girls were standing outside, their eyes were black. They charged at me, I flipped and spun among them, I ran inside and barricaded the door. I ran to the tower where Nikki sat in the principal's office, I did spinjitzu all the way up the stairs. When I got to Nikki, Nikki turned to me and laughed "Freak shows will never win! You are a stupid, poor freak!" I took air in my hands and spun it, not into a tornado but like a black-hole. We started to go into combat, I pinned her to the ground and took the letter opener, I held it high as she screamed "PLEASE! SISTER NO!" I sang the last part "Into the garden of shadows." I stabbed her in the chest. Her blood flew onto me, her arms dropped. I took the necklace around her ninjas ran in, we won. "We won? WE WON!" Jay proclaimed I got off Nikki Kai stepped to me and put his hand on my shoulder, he turned me around. "Olivia? Are you crying?" I noticed and wiped away my tears Kai sighed "we're sorry you had to, we know she was your sister and-" I pointed at the window, the full moon was tonight and the sun was just setting. We all gave each other a look of fear and ran to the bounty, I quickly showered and saw a white dress waiting for me to come out. I got dressed and walked out to see everyone. My mom and dad, my sister, the ninjas and Sensei Wus family,Toshi and Suki. Nya hugged me and brought me to a room, it had a bed and a nightstand with one window. Nya put me in the bed and wiped a tear. "Olivia, we have everyone here!" I looked over Nyas shoulder to see everyone, my mother was holding my sister close to her. Jay was holding Toshi and Kai was holding Suki, my father comforted my mother like Garmadon was comforting Misako. The ninjas had tears running down their faces, I took a deep breath "Give me Suki." Nya looked up "What?" "Please Nya, let me see her." Nya nodded and Kai gave me Suki, I smiled and started to hum that lullaby I sang to her. I put the yin necklace around her neck, "Suki, this is a piece of me. I will watch over you and your brother whenever you're afraid." I gave her back to Kai and said "Give me Toshi, please." Jay gave me Toshi, I smiled and kissed his forehead. I put the yang necklace on him, "Toshi, this is a piece of Nikki, she is your great aunt and if she met you, I bet she would've loved you." I gave him back to Jay. I called my sister over, I gave her my locket that Sarah had left me. "May you be smiled upon." She smiled through tears, the moon came up. I fell into forever slumber, to this room I will stay.

My name is Olivia Anne Greenly. My adoptive friends and family are dead, I left behind the boy I loved and the people who loved me. Some say I am not dead, that I am in eternally sleeping until my love finds me and awakens me with a kiss. Others say that I am in fact dead, but my beauty will remain untouched as the years go by. I still lay in that room to this day, the children believe that I am the sleeping doll, but one day they will understand. My story has never ended, I fly through the clouds of space and dance on the fabric of time. I will never forget the people I have met in my lifetime, I will in fact remember them smiling at me and encouraging me throughout my life. Finally, I see the woman in white, but she is not a woman. She is me.


End file.
